Home At Last
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: He hated his name."Hayato,"She smiled."Come here." For the first time, he found his name pleasant to hear.Her voice,music,existence unlocked the cage restraining him. But out of nowhere she vanished. Then,he chose not to play anymore. The things he had weren't eternal. Until he showed up."Hayato?Will you play me a song?"For once he found something that will never leave him.Full sum


**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any ways. KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

 **Title : Home At Last**

 **Summary : He** **'d always cursed his own name and always searching for that something that could fill up his emptiness inside. "Hayato," She smiled. "Come here." For the very first time, he found his name pleasant to hear. Her voice, her music, her existence unlocked the cage restraining him. But out of nowhere she vanished in his life. Then, he chose not to play anymore. The things he had...weren't eternal. Until he showed up."Hayato?" "Yes?" The brunet smiled at him. "Will you play me a song?" "Of course." For once he found something that will never leave him. [One shot] [Complete]**

 **A/N Something random I wrote when I was on the road jamming. Enjoy! Merry Christmas to all of you~**

 **PS : Shoutout to this awesome author friend of mine that helped me with the title xD _devilish._** _ **angell**_ ** _27_ ! She'll be posting soon I think so do check her out! Her works are amazing I assure you. **

**Anyways, Enjoy this~**

* * *

 _Gokudera Hayato._

The name he was given when he was born. He used to like his own name for he was told that his parents especially picked for him. But not many really called him by that name.

An illegitimate child. Trash. Filth.

That's what he was always called.

As he grew up, he didn't like his name anymore. Because he had never heard anyone calling out his name with the love he desired.

It's even better to go unnamed. Because only then, people wouldn't give him new names.

Throughout his life, he'd always cursed his own name, existence, and destiny.

There are times the silveret hope he had never been born.

Times when he receive glares, looks of distain, harsh words that pierces him.

Times when he was isolated.

Times when he cried alone.

Times when he hated everyone and even himself.

Times when no one cared about him.

Times when he realize he had no one to go to.

Times when he tried to ran away.

Times when he found out he wasn't related to his mom.

Times when he realizes who his mom is but she was already gone.

Times he left home and still hears rumors.

Times he no longer despised loneliness because it brought him peace.

He never chose any of this and he was always searching; searching for that something that could fill up his emptiness inside. But what is it actually?

Up till now nothing held any meaning to him.

Family? They are all bastards.

Talent? No one would admire them.

Money? It's not mine.

Friends? I don't have them.

Only one thing; one thing he held on.

Piano.

He did love it but at the same time he hated it as well.

Fifteen years. Was he ever happy?

Only when he learned to play the piano.

How free did he felt that time. No need to care for anything and nothing mattered. It felt like a different world to him. A world he came to love.

"Hayato," She smiled. "Come here."

For the very first time, he found his name pleasant to hear. Such a soft and beautiful voice calling out to him with such love. His name rolled off her tongue smoothly like melted caramel. Just by being called, he could smile from ear to ear.

Liberty, gentleness and laughter. His music was so relaxing to him, but her music had something his didn't have. Her music soothes him. All the pain, sorrows and the empty feeling...dissipated when he's in that room. Her voice, her music, her existence unlocked the cage restraining him. Then, he started having hope. The silveret hoped for time to forever stop in that space.

But out of nowhere she vanished in his life. Every ounce of happiness was lost again. Bitterly, he hated her. Then, he chose not to play anymore. And everything turned back to how it was before.

Hayato closed the cover to the piano keys.

It left scars. Just as the scratches he made to relieve his anger when he realized she had abandoned him remains, the scars remained. Even the gentleness and the love she gave, disappeared. The things he had...weren't eternal.

 _I never did forget about you. I loved you and I hated you._

 _But, I'm also glad I turned out to be who I am today. I've never felt as blessed to be born into this world._

He'd never thought he would be grateful to the people who caused him pain, but towards her, he's thankful. _Simply because..._

The silveret smiled and ran his long and slender fingers over the piano.

The door creaked open and a man walked in.

"Hayato?"

"Yes?"

The brunet smiled at him.

That precious smile is what he had found the feeling of home in. That simple smile directed to him all these years simply filled up the voids in him. And he knew all these will stay. Forever and ever, just like a happy ending of a fairy tale. For once he found something that will never leave him.

"Will you play me a song?"

He nodded and gently lifted the cover over the piano keys. "Of course."

 _The reason being I have found my family and a place I belonged because of who I am._

 _Thank you, Madre._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you can leave a review on your way out! :D** **Merry Christmas once again! May you be filled with joy and happiness for the year to come, continue to be blessed by the people around you and be a blessing to others which I'm sure you already are :D**

 **-Kazue**


End file.
